


When Niall Met Harry...

by BunnyPie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU: Law Firm, Lawyer Harry, M/M, secretary Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyPie/pseuds/BunnyPie
Summary: Niall likes order and routine. Harry's life seems as unpredictable as a Tsunami. Working for Harry definitely ruffles a few of Niall's feathers.





	1. And It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened really. I went from casually listening to one direction songs to thinking Niall was extremely cute to falling completely in love with Narry. I can't explain it, it is what it is. It was my intention to make this a one shot and get it all out of my system but it seems like my heart/brain has other plans. Feel free to drop a comment and lemme know how you want this story to go and if to even continue it since I can't seem to figure out what to do with it.

At 6 a.m. every morning Niall catches the train which takes him from Kent to London. By 7 a.m. he’s at the tube station which is always too crowded for his liking, given his claustrophobia, and by 7:30 a.m. he gets to work. Niall is a legal secretary at one of the best firms in London – Freidman-Styles-Payne. He’s worked there for two years and absolutely loves it. At 11:55 a.m. he goes to lunch with Louis, one of the paralegals at the firm.  
Lunch with Louis was one of the highlights of his day. Louis, the eccentric that he is, always has some amazing story for Niall during lunch. They buy sandwiches from the sandwich shop near the firm and then cross the street to sit on one of the benches overlooking Canary Wharf. 

“You would not believe what happened to me last night!!” exclaimed Louis. 

Niall murmurs incoherently, mouth full of his cheesy chicken Panini, and that’s the only encouragement Louis needs to continue. 

“So I was in zumba class last night and then in the middle of dancing our asses off to Latin pop someone’s crazy ex-girlfriend, well I’m assuming they’ve broken up, stormed in shouting for Kara to leave her man alone! Kara, who is actually in the class I shit you not, simply says without even batting an eyelid, that if Brent was your man then he wouldn’t be with me and just goes to get her water and towel. Big mistake!!! The crazy ex literally ran up to Kara grabbed a handful of her hair and started kicking and screaming. We were all too stunned to even part them until after a couple of minutes when it suddenly registered what was happening. Our zumba trainer grabbed Kara and some other people grabbed the ex and security was called and class ended early because Kara might have elbowed the zumba trainer and bruised his rib.” 

“Wow! Can you imagine turning into a crazy ex and making a scene if you find out someone’s cheating on you?” says Niall shaking his head, genuinely curious because he can’t picture himself ever doing that. When he found out that his high school boyfriend was cheating on him with Barry from his Chemistry class, was he sad? Yes. Was he pissed off? Yes. Enough to ‘accidentally’ spill Acetic Anhydride on Barry during their Chemistry lab sessions? Nope. Not worth the effort. 

“Can I imagine?! I’ve BEEN the crazy ex several times before!!!” exclaimed Louis “That’s a story for a night at the pub though. Need a few pints in me before going down memory lane.” 

After lunch, as usual, they return to work until 5 p.m. He then commutes back to his home in Kent and does the same thing the next day.  
\--------------------------------------  
The next day, the office buzzes with excitement. Everyone looks enthusiastic which is weird because at 7:30 a.m. everyone there usually operates on autopilot mode at least until their second cuppa kicks in around 9 a.m. He finds Louis at his desk straightening his tie and checking his teeth using the front camera of his phone. Louis tells him that Mr. Style’s son will be joining the company today since he’s finally finished law school. 

“Oh I can’t wait to see him Ni! Everyone says he looks like a model! All tanned and tall with green eyes and chocolate brown hair! I hope he likes blokes!! How do I look?!” 

“As good as you’ll get. He’ll waltz in and fall in love with you the moment he sets eyes on you” smirks Niall as someone calls for them to all gather round. 

Louis just rolls his eyes and they make their way to where everyone is gathered.

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to my son, Harry. He’ll be joining our firm from today. Harry would like to say a few words.” Mr. Styles absolutely beamed with pride for his son who seemed to be an exact replica of himself at 25. 

Louis was right. He did look like he stepped off a runway in his tailored St. Laurent suit. His voice was low and raspy and sexy and Niall was so enthralled by his voice during his little speech that none of the words even registered. Niall had no idea what Harry said until he stopped talking and Louis nudged him a bit. When he snapped out of his reverie, all eyes were on him, including a pair of piercing green eyes which made him feel like squirming. 

“S-s-sorry. Can you please repeat that?” he stuttered, face heating up and turning pink under the all the attention.

Harry shakes his head and repeats that Niall would be his secretary from today and that he would like to start with a bit of a tour since his father didn’t have the chance earlier. With that everyone goes back to their desks to get back to work leaving Niall gaping at Harry, a bit like his goldfish at home. He’s definitely not made the best first impression. 

“Shall we get on then?” 

“Y-yes of course Mr. Styles.” Niall hates that his voice wavers so much but he is still in a bit of shock. He’s Mr. Payne’s secretary and Mr. Payne was the youngest named partner so he was not retiring any time soon, he was one of the hardest working lawyers there so there was no way he was fired. Could you even fire a named partner? Why was he now Harry’s secretary? Did he do something that upset Liam? Surely he would have told Niall if he did something wrong. 

“Well do you want to lead the way anytime today? We’ve got lots to do today. And please call me Harry.” Harry snapped out interrupting Niall’s inner musing.

“R-right” stuttered Niall and he started the tour from the ground floor and worked his way back to the top floor where their desks were still unsettled from his sudden reappointment.  
\--------------------------------------  
Harry dove into work straight away, familiarizing himself with the cases he would be handling and giving all his clients courtesy calls letting them know he would be handling their cases and introducing himself and other lawyer-y things. He gave Niall an hour to move his stuff from his desk outside Liam’s office to his new desk still giving no hints as to why he was reassigned. 

Exactly an hour later, Harry gave Niall a mile long to-do list of all the things he wanted taken care of - some things were definitely not part of his job description! While the list included regular tasks like doing some research for a few cases, organizing a couple of meetings with clients and setting up a few appointments, preparing a couple of legal documents and getting him some files on cases he wanted more information on; the list also included his coffee order, his lunch order, a list of his allergies and a few things he wanted for his office – a bonsai tree, an hourglass and a Newton’s Cradle. Niall never had to do any of this when he worked for Liam. Did Harry expect him to actually bring him his coffee and lunches at the times he wrote next to his orders?? Was he meant to order a bloody Bonsai tree of Amazon?!! He was a trained legal secretary who was damn good at his job if he might say so himself! Did Harry think he was his PA? His butler?! Maybe he was over-reacting, maybe this list is just for him to consider when making reservations for Harry and his clients. Yah, that’s all it was. 

A call from Louis interrupted his mental tirade. 

“What’s up, Lou?”

“Don’t what’s up Lou me! You didn’t tell me you’d be working for him! Tell me everything! You lucky, lucky duck! So what’s Mr. Tie-me-up-tie-me-down like?”

“I-I didn’t know! I’ll tell you about it over lunch! I’ve got to go! Got lots to get done.” Niall rushed out and hung up on Louis as he felt Harry’s eyes on him. When he turned, Harry’s eyes bore into him. 

“I’ll be in a meeting until 1:30 p.m. Pick my lunch up on your way back from your lunch break today. All other days I’ll have lunch at my desk at the time on your list unless I tell you otherwise.” Without even waiting for Niall’s response, Harry walked out and left for his meeting leaving Niall for the second time in one day gaping at him.


	2. Coffee Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall tries his best to start off on a better note with Harry but Harry seems hellbent on being a giant pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this is terrible, it sounded better in my head! On the plus side, I've got a plan for this story but feel free to drop a comment with any suggestions you might have since those who know me well know I'm terrible at actually following through with my plans!

“Nice of you to join us, Niall!” muttered Harry sarcastically from his desk as Niall rushes in, exactly 5 minutes past 7:30 a.m. with Harry’s coffee in one hand and his own bags in the other. Harry’s stupid coffee was the reason he was late in the first place. He never buys coffee, preferring instead to just make himself tea at the office, how was he supposed to know that Coffee Express would be packed or that they would be a barista short this morning? Niall shouldn’t even be getting Harry coffee in the first place but he wanted to start off today on a better note with Harry and he really didn’t want to piss off Mr. Styles’ son. Mr. Styles could be an absolute tyrant when he wanted to be, which made him an excellent lawyer, one who had a reputation for never losing. From what he’d seen so far, Niall was sure Harry had inherited some of his father’s traits. He was intimidating but Niall would have to just grow a pair and remind Harry that he was a legal secretary and not his servant. 

“Here is your coffee Harry, sorry I’m a bit late, won’t happen again.” 

He would remind Harry of it tomorrow. For now he just wanted to calm his nerves because he was a bit stressed from getting there late and having an entirely new routine and boss. Not even 2 minutes later…

“Niall!!! Get in here” Harry shouted as Niall poked his head into his office “What even is this?” he asked gesturing to the coffee. 

“It’s the coffee order you have written down, sir.” Niall almost squeaked out.

“No it’s not! This isn’t from Java, the Hut, is it?” 

“No, Coffee Express” 

“I only have it from Java, the Hut. Bring me a black coffee.” 

“Yes, sir”

The only advantage of working for Harry is that his office is closer to Louis’. He sees Louis in the staff kitchen when he goes to get Harry’s second coffee for the morning. 

“Coffee?” Louis asks, eyebrows raised. He knows Niall hates the taste of coffee. 

“For Harry” muttered Niall. Who does Harry think he is?! Was he supposed to bloody dream that he wanted his stupid coffee from stupid Java, the Hut?! Java, the Hut was a 10 minute walk away! Coffee Express was just across the street! 

“Already bending over backwards for him I see! He is so dreamy!” smirked Louis. 

“I’m gonna tell him I’m not his servant and he can get his own damn coffee and lunch tomorrow! He’s only dreamy until you’re working for him, then he becomes the devil incarnate. Almost bit my head off for being 5 minutes late today, all because I was getting his stupid coffee by the way and then he didn’t even drink the bloody thing! He wanted it from Java, the Hut! Not Coffee Express!” Niall ranted.

“But you admit to him being dreamy! I’ll see you at lunch!” teased Louis. He’d never seen Niall this worked up about anything. 

Niall set the coffee on Harry’s desk, told him about his schedule for the day and was about to leave when Harry said, “Book a table for four at Flannigan’s Bistro for lunch. Cancel your lunch plans because I’ll need you there.” He then continued with his work, dismissing Niall. 

Another change. Liam never needed Niall to attend his lunch meetings with him. Niall felt the panic attack coming on stemming from so many rapid changes. It’s been a while since his last panic attack. He did his breathing techniques which usually helped and tried distracting himself by returning some calls but the feeling was still there. He went to the loo and locked himself in a booth after checking that no one was there and called his mum. Her voice usually soothed him when things got too much and right now it was getting to be too much. 

She picked up on the second ring “Hey sweetie. Nice to hear from you. Everything ok?” 

At the sound of her voice tears ran down Niall’s face and he quietly poured out all of his frustrations to his mum. She just listened patiently as he got everything off his chest and settled down. He felt much better by the time he got off the phone with his mum but there was no way he could hide his red face and swollen puffy eyes. He walked back to his desk with his head down in an attempt to not attract attention. 

He sat at his desk and got started on some research he needed to do for one of Harry’s cases. He sent Louis a quick text cancelling their lunch plans and promising to get drinks instead later. It was only Tuesday but he definitely needed a pint. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Lunch with Harry, as well as his clients from the advertising company, Smithson & Hemmings, was interesting to say the least. Niall had never been to this restaurant before, their prices were stupidly expensive. Niall earned a decent salary working at a top law firm but despite the many good reviews this restaurant had received from food critics, he could never bring himself to pay over £25.00 for lunch! Who needs 3 courses for lunch?! He only gets an hour for his lunch break anyway, so it’s not like he would even be able to finish the 3 courses and get back to work on time. 

He remained silent for the most part, just watching Harry chat with his clients. Niall had absolutely no idea why he was even invited to the lunch meeting. He didn’t exactly need to do anything. They weren’t discussing the case or any meetings or anything that would have required him to be there. They just chatted about golf and footie. Harry was an entirely different person at lunch from the one Niall works for. He seemed relaxed, even cracking jokes and smiling. He was beautiful and had Niall not known how much of a pain in the ass he was, Niall probably would have had a tiny crush on him. Niall made a mental note to not mention this to Louis when they have drinks tonight, knowing that it would just be giving Lou more ammunition to tease him and Lou was already insufferable enough after having a couple of pints. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The next day Niall left home a bit earlier and managed to get Harry’s coffee from Java, the Hut and make it to work on time. Today he would also tell Harry that making coffee was not in his job description and that he could get his own coffee. He walked into Harry’s office and put the coffee on his desk. 

“Morning Harry….. Ummm…I’d like to just clear something up if you have a minute” said Niall steeling his spine. He had to do it now or he’d be stuck bring coffee for Harry twice a day! Now or never, now or never, now or never he chanted in his mind as Harry took a sip of his coffee from Java, the Hut.

“Niall, this coffee is cold. Bring me a cup of black and then we can talk about whatever you wanted to clear up. ”

Niall felt his blood boil. Of course it would be cold! It’s autumn in London! It’s windy and Java, the Hut is a 10 minute walk from the firm. Grrrrrrrr…..He just walked out of the office without a word. Working for Harry would drive a saint mad! And it’s not even been a week!


	3. Rolling with the Punches and Getting Punched Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall might be getting used to working with Harry in the office, but he still doesn't know how to handle seeing Harry out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! So it's been a hot minute since my last chapter! I'm sorry for the inconsistent updates :( I couldn't seem to figure out how to continue with this story. Hope it's not too terrible. As always, feel free to comment and let me know your suggestions :)

Niall had never considered himself much of a workaholic but he was sure that he was turning into one. In the two months that he’s been Harry’s secretary he’s not been home early once! His poor plants are all dead from lack of attention, his flat was a mess and his fridge was completely empty. His flat just became somewhere he’d sleep at night and shower before work. Harry was some sort of robot who just worked and worked at insane hours and of course that meant Niall had to be right there, at his beck and call. It was his own fault really; he still had not mastered the art of standing up to Harry or saying no to him. In fact, he still makes Harry coffee twice a day since running to Java, the Hut was not very practical and Harry hated Coffee Express. He also made sure to grab Harry’s lunch on his way back from his lunch break with Louis on the days they didn’t have lunch meetings. Yes, THEY! Harry made sure Niall was at every lunch meeting even though Niall would not really be needed at them. He just ate silently at most of them while Harry discussed whatever business with his clients. Niall fell into a new routine of sorts where his life mostly revolved around Harry. He couldn’t complain much since his salary was much better with the extra hours he was putting in and once he got to know Harry and what he liked and disliked, it became easier to work with him. He was still a massive pain in the ass, but Niall just got better at dealing with him. 

 

\-------------

 

“Niall, a word please, you can go home early tonight. I’m leaving at 5 this evening. Just submit those papers for the Carlisle case before you leave.”

 

“Already done. The judge said you’d have a decision on Monday. Your sister called about your mum’s birthday party next week but you were in a meeting so I set up a lunch for you both tomorrow since you don’t have anything on your schedule for Saturday and I ordered your friend, Jeff, an edible arrangement on your behalf for his fifth anniversary.” 

 

“Great. Call Vialli’s and tell them I want my regular table tonight at 7” and with that Harry walked out of the office. Vialli’s was one of the best Italian restaurants in the city. Harry must have a date or something. A guy with Harry’s looks would never need to dine alone, probably had dates lined up just waiting for him to pick them. He’s not mentioned seeing anyone though, but then again he never really talks to Niall about his personal life, he just barks out orders, occasionally makes sarcastic remarks and complains a lot about traffic. Anyway, this was none of his business! He spent way too much time with Harry at work; he should not be obsessing about his personal life too. He was just gonna go home, relax, maybe tidy his flat and see what could be done about resurrecting his dying plants and spend the weekend in hibernation. Heaven knows he needs the sleep! 

 

Just as he was about to leave the office he heard Louis’ unmistakable Yorkshire accent “Niall!!! Heard Harry let you go early tonight! This calls for celebratory drinks! Me, Liam and Zayn are gonna go down to the pub! You’re coming!” 

 

“Lou I kinda wanted an early night in, haven’t had one of those in a while. Rain check?”

 

“No way Blondie! This is the first night you’re not gonna be here till 7 or 8 and who knows when your boss will let you see daylight again so I’m not taking no for an answer!”

 

“Fine! I’ll go change and meet you guys at 7” Niall was too tired to fight Louis on this. Plus, he could do with a few pints. He also wanted to meet Zayn, Liam’s new secretary. Louis wouldn’t shut up about his hair. Maybe he’s find out why Liam got a new secretary in the first place and why he was now working for Harry. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

The pub was one of those new hipster ones which seemed more like a night club than the pubs back in Ireland where Niall grew up. Niall left Ireland to study medicine at one of the best universities in London; following in his dad’s footsteps, just like his brother, Greg. They were both doctors back in Ireland and there were high hopes that Niall would become one too and join the family practice. Medicine was not for him though. He was miserable during his first year at university. He wanted to change his degree to something he’d always loved – music – but his father refused to foot the bill unless he stuck with medicine. So he dropped out and started working anywhere he’d get work because even mopping floors and scrubbing toilets would be better than going back to Ireland and having to face his father’s disappointment or his brother’s snarky comments. He’s never been back since that awful argument they had on skype. He does miss him mum though! She comes out to London to visit when she can but it’s been a couple of months since her last visit because she’d been busy helping Greg’s wife take care of their new baby, Theo. 

 

They were all already there by the time Niall found them at their booth at the back. Louis was in the middle of his story about Kara from his Zumba class. They signalled for another round of pints. He was introduced to Zayn, who was even more stunning in person than Louis described. Zayn was studying music part time and working as a secretary was just a way to pay bills. He and Niall hit it off immediately through their mutual interest in music.

 

“I’d really like to hear you play, Niall. Louis said you were amazing!” said Zayn, making Niall blush.

 

“I think Louis’s judgement may have been clouded by the copious amounts of vodka we had that night at the karaoke bar” Niall chuckled out.

 

“Oi! I’ve got a musical ear! I wasn’t even that drunk! Also, the entire bar was on their feet. He was amazing!” exclaimed Louis so loudly that Niall was sure the people in the other booths must have heard.

 

“Maybe we can get together and jam sometimes. I’m working on some songs. Maybe you can help me out.” Zayn offered.

 

“Not sure I’ll be any good but I’d love to!” said Niall. It’s been a while since he’s played. He misses it. Before he got his job at the law firm, he worked as a bartender at a bar where they’d let him use the stage twice a week. He would perform songs by his favourite artists as well as some original ones. That was his old normal. Now, his present normal, which had took him months to get used to, was being threatened by a lanky, muscular, curly-haired lawyer who has been occupying too many of his thoughts lately. 

 

Zayn went to the loo and Louis went to the bar to get a round of shots leaving Niall with Liam. Finally he has a chance to ask Liam why he got a new secretary. He’d almost forgotten about it since he’d been so flustered trying to keep up with his new boss all the time and Liam was constantly out of office, working on something at their other branch in Manchester. This is the first time they’re even hanging out since the change up.

 

“So how’s working for Harry?” Liam asked

 

“Ummm…it's been a challenge but it’s getting bearable now. Ummm…Liam, I’ve…um..I wanted to ask you…umm…did I do something wrong? ” Niall finally got out.

 

“What are you talking about, Niall?”

 

“Well the switch. Why am I working for Harry instead of working for you? Did I do something?”

 

“What? No!! You didn’t do anything wrong. I thought I did something wrong and you asked to be switched. All I know is that Mr. Styles just came into my office and said I needed to find a new secretary since you’d be working for Harry when he started. He didn’t leave much room for questions or protests. It was more of a demand than a request. Couldn't really argue much with a founding partner.”

 

“What?!” both Niall and Liam were puzzled but were soon re-joined by Louis and Zayn and fresh pints.

 

By now Louis was more than a little tipsy so he insisted on dancing when the DJ started playing his favourite song. He dragged Niall onto the dance floor and was followed by Zayn. Liam refused and was just too solid for Louis to get him to budge despite using all his strength. 

 

The three were dancing to some pop-y song that was hot on the charts right now, Niall between Zayn and Louis trying his best to not make an arse out of himself since he was a shite dancer and both Louis and Zayn were so good. He settled on wiggling around and throwing his hands in the air when the other people did when he felt like someone was staring at him. When he looked around he saw Harry sitting at the bar glaring at him making the hairs on the back of his neck stand with the intensity of his stare. Next to him was a beautiful brunette who looked like she just stepped off a runway. She was probably his date to Vialli’s. She suited him perfectly with her golden skin, sleek hair and pouty red lips. They made a stunning pair and Niall swallowed a small knot of jealousy that sprung out of nowhere surprising him. It was probably just the alcohol. 

 

When the song finished they headed back to their table where Liam was sipping on a new pint. Niall was hot and sweaty and was sure his face was flush from the dancing and the heat. He needed water so he headed to the bar since neither Louis, nor Zayn could be persuaded to move once they had planted themselves in the booth and the waitresses all seemed swamped with orders. He picked the part of the bar furthest from Harry. He didn’t want to have to deal with him tonight, especially not with him and his date looking like perfection while Niall looked sweaty and gross. He was waiting for the bartender to get him three waters when a big, burly guy leaned in close to his ear.

 

“Well aren’t you a little treat! Saw you dancing and you were so sexy. We could go back to mine and do some dancing if you want. ”

 

“Not interested” Niall scoffed and grabbed the waters to make his way back to the booth when the guy smacked his ass!

 

Niall turned to give the man a piece of his mind when he saw a fist connect to the man’s jaw from the left. Harry looked livid. He looked dangerous, scaring even Niall a bit. 

 

“Touch him again and I will kill you” Harry ground out at the man who cowered a bit under Harry’s murderous glare. He then turned to Niall.

 

“Go back to your booth, drink your water and go home” he barked out at Niall then turned to head back to his date leaving Niall no time to argue, not that he’d even be able to get a squeak out when Harry looked so mad. 

 

\----------

 

“What the hell was that about?!” Louis exclaimed as soon as Niall got back to the booth. They’d apparently seen everything, but Harry had gotten there before them to help him. Niall himself barely knew what that was. He just knew he had to leave because he could feel the weight of Harry’s glare on his back. 

 

“Niall, are you ok? Harry is shooting daggers at our table.” Liam confirmed.

 

“I’m fine” Niall lied “I think I’m just gonna call it a night.” He was still a bit shaken by the whole thing, mostly the whole Harry bit which took him by surprise. He knew how to deal with assholes like that guy; he had to because at the bar he worked lots of jerks came on to him. He did not know how to deal with angry Harry, or just Harry in general really. He was confusing. 

 

He and Louis left Liam and Zayn at the pub. Louis shared a taxi with Niall and went back to his flat. Louis would usually stay over at Niall’s when they went out cos being the lightweight that he is, he’d be too drunk to get to his own place on his own. This was going to be a long weekend.


	4. "Alcohol makes people crazy...that's my only explanation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday
> 
> Water, painkillers, shower, greasy food and rest - ideally in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's said that good things come to those who wait. I'm sorry that your long wait for this chapter has been in vain because this chapter is absolute rubbish! Please don't hate me :/ I'll probably edit it soon and make it better. Work and school has sucked the soul from my body leaving me a zombie of sorts, trapped somewhere between here and the afterlife, completely without inspiration. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, your comments and suggestions are welcomed - please don't be too brutal. xx

Niall woke up feeling like his head was used as a piñata at a five year old’s birthday party and his mouth tasting like sweaty gym socks. He’s Irish and though he’s very good at holding his alcohol, he’s been shitfaced enough before to have a tried and true hangover remedy - water, painkillers, shower, greasy food and rest. He pops some pills from his medicine cabinet to help with the headache and leaves some with a glass of water on his centre table for Louis who is still passed out on the sofa. He drinks an entire bottle of water and then heads to the shower to wash off the grime from last night. 

He usually makes a massive fry up after showering to cure his hangover but as he’s had no time to go shopping, his fridge is completely empty. He lets his mind wander over the reason he’s had no time for shopping - Harry - and the events of last night. What even was that last night? Should he bring it up with Harry at work on Monday? He’s decided to let future Niall deal with that as present Niall needs to wake up a hungover Louis -which is even more of an ordeal than dealing with regular Louis or drunk Louis - and find food to hopefully absorb some of the alcohol in his stomach or whatever - he was never good at biology. 

“Lou...come on, time to wake up” he whispers sympathetically because Louis is such a lightweight and Niall was sure he drank almost as much as him last night. 

“Nooo…” groaned Louis as he tried to roll away from Niall, no doubt forgetting he was on a sofa and not his bed, and ended up landing on his ass. 

“Oh fuck me! Am I dying? Kill me now! Nialllllll!!!!!!” Louis groaned trying to climb back onto the sofa and failing. He eventually gave up and stayed on Niall’s plush rug.

“Come on Lou...let’s get you up and get some brekkie...here’s some aspirin for the headache ” Niall coaxes, handing Louis the pills and a glass of water when he finally sits up. 

Louis opted to take a quick shower before going to out to breakfast with Niall. Since they’ve had many, many nights out ending exactly like last night, Louis keeps a spare outfit at Niall’s. Niall dozed off a bit waiting for Louis to get ready. Being the proper diva that he is, a quick shower took him thirty minutes! 

\----------------------

They end up at one of the nearby pubs, The Distressed Damsel - one of the best places for a full English brekkie for only a fiver - and after checking their bank accounts and seeing the damage that was done from last night, it’s safe to say that they might be living off sausage rolls and steak bakes from Gregg’s for the next week. This pub also served fry ups all day long which was convenient because it was too late to be considered brekkie, or even brunch. They placed their order and busied themselves on their phones while they waited - typical millennial behaviour! Niall was enjoying the silence and was counting his lucky stars that Louis had not brought up what happened in the club. 

Their food came after a 15 minute wait and they both scarfed down sausages and bacon and hash browns with runny eggs, mushrooms and toast! 

“So Niall...what was that with Harry last night?” turns out Niall had counted his lucky stars too soon.

“Umm... ” Niall contemplated pretending he forgot, it was credible given the amount he had drunk last night! 

“Don’t even, mate. I know you know exactly what I’m on about” Guess pretending he didn’t remember was not that credible after all.

“I dunno...I was just as surprised as you! Maybe the guy had said something to that girl he was with before he got to me and Harry was just defending her” He tried to control his voice but from the mischievous glint in Louis’ eyes, he surely heard the tinge of jealousy. 

“Looked an awful lot like he was about to declare war because of you though”

“I dunno...alcohol makes people crazy...that my only explanation.”

Luckily Lou’s sister called, effectively ending their conversation. Louis gave Niall a goodbye hug and headed home, still on the phone with Lottie, no doubt telling her about last night and asking for a full update on her week! 

Niall returned to his flat, mentally preparing himself to get his laundry done and do some tidying. It took him four hours of non-stop work to get the flat to his satisfaction. His plants were beyond saving so he just tossed them and made a mental note to buy some new ones - maybe cacti or orchids - something that doesn’t require too much effort. He sticks a frozen pizza, some chips and and quiche in the oven while he takes a shower and by the time he’s done, his dinner is ready. Nothing like some carbs with some more carbs. Luckily he had a fast metabolism, because with the amount he ate and the little exercise he did since he messed up his knee, by now he’d be the size of a sumo wrestler. He changed into his favourite trackies and hoodie and settled in his living room with his dinner to binge watch Empire for the rest of the evening.


End file.
